


A Fortunate Tale

by JamesBestGirl



Series: Fortunate and Unfortunate Tales [4]
Category: Fander, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, I Won't Say I'm In Love, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBestGirl/pseuds/JamesBestGirl
Summary: When Virgil gets knocked unconscious during a game of Pattoncake will he find a way to admit his feelings for Roman or will all be lost?





	A Fortunate Tale

** Won’t Say I’m In Love **

****

Virgil looked from his phone to the door and back again. He refused to believe that it was true, he refused to believe that this was how it would all end. With a sigh he fell back in his bed. How did I let this happen? I was so careful not to let myself get to close and now here I am. Virgil screamed, letting out every feeling, good and bad. No matter how much he hated it he was going to have to accept this as his fate. He had fallen for the Prince. He got up and headed for the common room, he could hear laughter as he walked into the hallway, Roman’s voice above the others, his heart fluttered. With an eye roll he continued to the common room.

 

He hadn’t seen it coming, yet neither had the others because as Virgil rounded that corner and entered the common room a can of tuna came flying towards Virgil. A loud shriek could be heard all throughout the mind palace. Patton and Roman ran towards the darker trait that was now laying on the floor unconscious.

 

“Logan, what were you thinking? You through that can of tuna way to hard and now Virgil’s…. What is he exactly?” The Prince asked, wiping the wax off his hands. Logan rolled his eyes.

 

“Virgil is unconscious” Logan said coming over to look at him. Patton looked at Virgil and sighed.

 

“We need to get him somewhere he can lay down that’s not the floor.” Patton said. Roman nodded, his stomach in a twist. He carefully picked up Virgil and carried him bridal style to Roman’s room. Logan looked at Patton in confusion to which Patton just smiled and dragged him off to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

_Virgil opened his eyes and looked at the scene in front of him, he was talking but couldn’t make out the words he was saying, or the words Roman was saying back to him. Roman turned and walked off as Virgil walked over to the fountain. Suddenly Virgil could hear music start to play and for some reason he was starting to sing._

_“If there’s a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I’ve already won that.” Virgil panicked why was he singing and why couldn’t he stop._

_“No man is worth the aggravation. That’s ancient history been there done that.” Virgil could then hear someone else start to sing._

_“Who’d’ya think you’re kiddin’ He’s the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you, Guy, ya can’t conceal it. We know how ya feeling, who you’re thinking of.” They sang._

_“No chance, no way, I won’t say it, no, no.” Virgil sang loudly._

_“You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh.” They replied singing._

_“It’s too cliché, I won’t say I’m in love. I thought my heart had learned it’s lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, man. Unless your dying to cry your heart out. Ooooh.” He sang back._

_“You keep denying, who you are and how you’re feeling. Baby, we’re not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face, it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad.” They sang_

_“Whoa: No chance, now way I won’t say it, no, no.” Virgil sang, starting to realise what this was about._

_“Give up, give in. Check the grin you’re in love.”_  
  


_  
“This scene won’t play, I won’t say I’m in love” Virgil sang think more and more about Roman._

_“You’re doin flips read our lips, you’re in love.”_

_“Your way off base, I won’t say it, get off my case I won’t say it.” Sung Virgil_

_“Man don’t be proud it’s Ok you’re in love”_

_“Oooh. At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love.” Virgil sang and with that the music finished and Virgil found himself sitting on the edge of a fountain…. Slowly falling in…_

* * *

 

 

Roman waited in a chair by the bed for Virgil to wake up, worrying that he wouldn’t, even though he had been assured by both Logan and Patton that he would. Slowly Virgil began to open his eyes squinting because of the brightness of the room. Virgil froze, this wasn’t his room, he could smell Romans cologne, his stomach flipped, he was in Roman’s room.

 

“Virgil?” Roman asked. Virgil looked over at him, Roman smiled and got up to stand next to the bed.

 

“What happened?” Virgil asked, trying to look anywhere but at Roman.

 

“We were playing Pattoncake and Logan threw the can of tuna a bit to hard.” Roman said with a slight laugh. Virgil attempted to roll his eyes, concealing his smile.

 

“Of course, he did.” Virgil said. His stomach was doing flips and his heart beat grew faster.

 

Roman smiled again, his thoughts in turmoil. He had accepted weeks ago when he had realized it, he felt something for this hot mess, more then he thought he could for anyone. Seeing him hurt felt like a knife had been plunged into his heart and seeing him awake had fixed the wound it had left. He needed to tell him, find out if he felt the same way, but he didn’t know how. He had decided upon making him a card, considering it was Valentine’s Day and all. Roman walked over to his desk and picked it up, hiding it behind his back and walking over to his bed.

 

Virgil had began to hum the song from his dream, he didn’t know why but he recognized it.

 

“At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love.” Roman sang the end of the song. Virgil froze, Roman knew the song.

 

“Didn’t think Disney was your style” Roman said with a smirk. Virgil rolled his eyes, of course it was Disney.

 

“I’ll go get you some food.” Roman said leaving the card on the bed and walking out of the room. Virgil raised an eyebrow and picked up the card. It was glittering with a bright red heart in the middle, he opened it and on the inside it said,

 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I got My Chemical Romance tickets

For just me and you

 

Be my Valentine?

 

Love Roman xx

 

Virgil smiled. He wants to me to be _his_ Valentine. Virgil’s heart soared. Virgil got up, wobbled a bit, and made his way to the kitchen. Before he rounded the corner he stopped.

 

“I’m coming around the corner” Virgil announced hoping that he would be hit by flying fish again. He walked around and saw Roman standing in the kitchen.

 

“Where’s Patton and Logan?” Virgil asked.

 

“Out on a date for Valentines day.” Roman said with his infamous smile. Virgil took a few steps forward, merely inches away from Roman. His breathe became short.

 

“Yes… I’ll be your Valentine.” Virgil said quietly. Roman’s smile grew, he offered his hand out to Virgil. Virgil smiled and took it.

 

“Shall we?” Roman asked. Virgil nodded and they left towards Romans realm…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. I know it's a day late for Valentine's Day but I just had to post it. The song is I Won't Say (I'm In Love) from Disney's Hercules. Don't forget to leave a comment, I love hearing what you all thought and it fuels my writing! 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> RedPheonixWitch


End file.
